A New Beginning
by Pruneo
Summary: A frontier militia pilot finds himself in a whole new world
1. chapter 1 : A way out

A/N : I do not own Titanfall or Infinite Stratos they belong to their respective owners.

Time : 2100

Location : Classified

The mission was a failure, with over a hundred lives lost the militia were forced to retreat; leaving behind a pilot along with his titan.

Militia pilot Preacher was thrown through the air by an IMC Ogre class titan. Preacher hit a wall hard with a loud 'crack' as he landed. The Ogre coming towards Preacher to finish him off; was knocked down by a titan. That titan was Bishop; Preacher's Atlas class titan armed with an XO16 chaingun.

Bishop then proceeded to shoot the cockpit of the Ogre killing the enemy pilot.

"You're late," Preacher said with a glare of disappointment at Bishop "

I wouldn't be if I had been called down earlier." remarked Bishop with a slight bit of sarcasm

"The mission was supposed to be a simple snatch and grab op; so I didn't think I would need you." Preacher explained.

"So did you find us a way out?" Asked Preacher while injecting stims so he could stand

"There are dropships in the hanger we can make our exit in one of them." Bishop stated. Pointing in the direction of a corridor.

Preacher then hoped inside of Bishop and proceeded to go to the hanger area of the base, killing IMC along the way. As they reached the hanger area 'filled with grunts btw' Preacher spotted a dropship filled to the brim with weapons and their respected munitions.He decided to take that one for obvious reasons. The only problem he had now was how he was going to get to it without being killed.

"Bishop get ready to run to that dropship." Preacher yelled despite having not to as he was inside the titan.

"Yes pilot." answered Bishop.

Preacher counted down to one and immediately Bishop ran, crushing IMC grunts in the way; as they reached the dropship Preacher disembarked and headed into the pilot's seat activating it. Preacher hooked Bishop to the dropship and lifted off out of the hanger. At that very moment the militia decided to bomb the base; causing Preacher to use the warp drive without putting in coordinates.

"Shit" Preacher said with a very unhappy face under his helmet.


	2. Chapter 2 : Who are you?

Time : Unknown

Location : Unknown

Preacher awoke in a forest not remembering how he got there.

"Bishop where are we?" Preacher asked through his helmet com.

After a brief period of silence "No response, something must have happened to him."

Preacher looks back to see the dropship smashed into the trees and smoke emitting from the engines.

"Fuck I hope Bishop is in one piece." Preacher moved towards what was left of the dropship to scavenge weapons and ammo as well as to look for Bishop. Preacher limped to the dropship to find it being searched by people who look like some sort of military type mechs. Preacher decided it would be best if he just got out of there.

"I hope Bishop didn't get captured otherwise I'm screwed." Preacher quietly said to himself.

After walking for what seemed like forever, Preacher found himself outside of what looks like a community center so he decided to take a look inside. After walking inside for awhile he met a boy with black hair ( Ichika Orimura who is being replaced by our main protagonist Preacher) the boy asked for directions and Preacher just pointed behind him not saying a single word. The boy then went on his marry way. Preacher on the other-hand found himself in front of two doors which he opened to find some sort of mech suit like the ones back at the crash site. He decided to get in it and as he did it activated. Just at that moment a woman in the same mech suit appeared; Preacher responded to this by getting into a fighting stance. He fought the opposing mech and won using the skills he acquired while fighting for the militia. Preacher passed out due to the pain of having a broken back. He awoke in what looked like a containment cell; surprisingly he still had his armor but his gear was missing.

"So you're finally awake." said a woman's voice from a speaker somewhere in the room.

"Where am I ?" asked Preacher.

"You are in a top secret facility in Japan.", "Now, you are going to answer my questions understood!"said the voice.

"It's not like I have any other choice now do I." retorted Preacher in a sarcastic tone.

"Who are you and how did you learn to pilot a IS?"


	3. Chapter : 3 School?

"What's an IS?" Asked Preacher being confused by the question.

"Don't play stupid, how can you not know what a IS is." The voice now being annoyed.

"I honestly don't have a clue what a fucking IS is or what it does." said Preacher

"The IS or Infinite Stratos are powered exoskeleton that possess advanced technology and combat capabilities." said the voice

"So it's basically a down sized Titan then?" asked Preacher

"What's a Titan?" asked the voice

"How do you not know what a Titan is!" "Titans are made by Hammond Robotics." said Preacher

"Who's Hammond Robotics?" asked the voice

"They're the ones responsible for the war, the ones who made the IMC, the ones who've killed millions on the frontier!" "They're the reason why I'm fighting for the militia."said Preacher

"That doesn't explain who you are or what you where doing at that community center." said the voice

"I'm not telling shit about who I am, and as how I got here I have no clue."said Preacher

"Seems we'll have to get it out of you one way or another then." "That includes torture, so if you want to make it easier for us you could just tell us everything we want to know." said the voice

"Fuck you" said Preacher with two middle fingers above his head

After hours of what seemed like hell; Preacher reluctantly told them what they wanted to know. He was thrown back into his cell, after a long needed rest he awoke to a woman sitting in a chair next to him with her legs crossed.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Preacher who was very annoyed by the woman's presence

"I am Chifuyu Orimura and starting today I'm your new boss."

"Ok 'Boss' what do you want!" said a very disgruntled Preacher

"I just came by to give you your school uniform." said Chifuyu

"School?"


End file.
